Against All Odds
by D6
Summary: Songfic, Post- Seeing Red. pls review, one word will do: "good", "bad", "dammit"... anything.


Go right to the story if this stuff bores you.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Spike are not mine, if they were, Buffy would cry a lot more and Spike wouldn't (Seriously, I think he's cried more than Dawn.)  
  
Summary: Well, is kind of short, we just have Buffy crying.  
  
A/N: Song is "Against All Odds" ( Ok, I'm not creative when it comes to titles) from. wait, I knew this . the C.D says P. Collins -it might or might not be Phil- anyway, there's a duo on Westlife's album "Coast to Coast" no infringement intended.  
  
Feedback: come on, give me just one word, it doesn't matter if I don't get it. "cheers", "gag", "huh?"... pretty please?  
  
A thousand thank yous to "Enter the Red Age", I hadn't noticed the lyric thing. Now lyrics are between //, and thanks also to "Nyades Road Ghost" lol. Also thanks to Mc for betaing. You know who you are so, any spelling mistakes are Mc's fault.  
  
--------------  
  
--------------  
  
Against All Odds.  
  
Why did she missed him? , she knew she should hate him. She knew that everything was better now that he was gone. That she was better... wasn't she? Then, why was she awake staring out her window, expecting to see a black clad figure?  
  
She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Memories of that day two months ago coming back to her. She got undressed and let the warm water wash the tears she didn't know she had shed;  
  
*I'm gonna make you feel it*  
  
*Ask me again why I could never love you*  
  
She remembered Spike eyes when he realized what he had almost done. What she had seen on those eyes was something she would never forget.  
  
Buffy leaned against the sink as short sobs ran through her body.  
  


//How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I'm standing taking every breath  
With you  
You're the only one, who really knew me at all.//

  
  
She dried herself and put on her night gown, still sobbing. The memories where overwhelming.  
  
*I love you, you know I do*  
  


//How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.//

  
  
*but I don't hurt you*  
  
But he had, he had hurt her big time. And now he was gone and she was hurt, mourning over something she had never believed, over someone she had always had and that she had been too afraid to take.  
  


//So, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face.//

  
  
She grabbed Spike's duster from her closet. She didn't have the heart to get rid of it. It was the only thing she had of him. She hugged it, almost expecting it to hug her back. Wanting to feel Spike's arms around her. His cold skin against hers.  
  


//So, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
Is against the odds,  
And that's what I've got to face.//

  
  
*No, look at me. I. Love. You*  
  
She raised her head from the leather. She could swear she had heard him. Just like the time when he told her, when he had tied her up and made her look at him in the eye. She probably would've run otherwise. Now she didn't feel like running.  
  


//Wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.//

  
  
She wrapped the coat around herself, letting its smell soothe her, and her thoughts wander.  
  


//So, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face.//

  
  
*I love you, and you know it*  
  
*You can't just shut me out*  
  
She had driven him away; she had forgotten what he was. He let her forget. He let her trust him...  
  


//So, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
But to wait for you  
Is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face.//

  
  
She found herself crying again. So many words, so many times he had proved his love to her, and she never gave anything back.  
  
*it would never be you, you're beneath me*  
  
*you're just convenient*  
  
*I'm sorry... William*  
  


//Hey, take a look at me now  
'cause I'm still standing here  
And you coming back to me   
Is against all odds  
And that's the chance I've got to take.//

  
  
"I love you" she whispered to the empty room.  
  


//Take a look at me now. //

  
  
FIN 


End file.
